Link x Kafei: Rainy Day
by Keaton-Bunny
Summary: A Thunderstorm rolls over Hyrule, and there's nothing to do except stay inside,


This is my first fanfic! please review!

*bm* Kafei winced at the noise, and Link couldn't help but notice it, he had a dark smile. Kafei had a fear of thunderstorms, whenever there was one roaring he would stay very close to Link and on rare occasions, Kafei might cling on to him when a boom of thunder claps without warning, and would hold onto Link during the night, and it was the evening so night was sure to come soon. But Link still has the conscience of a hero "You're supposed to help people! Why do you choose to let Kafei live with this fear? He's 17 now! ... Well does he need it? He can handle it, and when he can't, I'm there for him, I always am! ... But do you like seeing him afraid?...Ugh!" Link lost his inner conflict.

*boom* The thunder was more audible than before, Kafei came up to Link "Hello Coffee!" Kafei stared at his love blankly "Coffee? Did you mispronounce my name, or did call me the drink?" "Both!" Kafei looked at him weirdly again "your name sounds like coffee and you always get me excited and happy." Kafei chuckled "Did you _just_ think that up?" Link laughed "yuhuh!" Link picked up Kafei and tossed him on the bed "Oof, what was that for!?" Link tried pulling a sad puppy face "I'm sorry, it's just there's a storm coming, so it's not like we can go out anywhere, and the bed is so comfy and-" Kafei got up and walked right to Link's face "Link, do you really think that old face works like it did when we were kids?" Link got a worried look on his face, Kafei replied with a smirk "Because it does" Kafei said as he grabbed Link and threw both him and himself on the bed. *KRAKOOM* Kafei got closer to Link and winced. "Stay right here." Link said as he ran to the window, took one last look at the Hyrule Market to make sure everyone was in and then closed the window.

As he came back he saw Kafei's clothes folded on the table, Link was actually a little excited, thinking Kafei would want to play for the day "My, you look happy right now." Link shot up with excitement, then a little disappointment. There stood Kafei, in his light purple sleeping gown. "What's wrong? I just wanted to get a little comfortable, I mean we have nowhere to go, and it feels like this storm might be going on all day." Kafei spoke as he made his way to Link and put him in a hug. Link felt a little shame go through him for his perverse thoughts just now. "Well, go change!" ***KRACK*** Link blushed lightly as he saw Kafei pull out his forest green pants "What your acting like I've never seen you in the buff before" Kafei chuckled as Link went bright red "You'll never let me live that down..."

 _3 years Link and Kafei were taking a stroll through Hyrule Field, when out of nowhere a wild Like-Like appeared. They don't usually come down here, this one looked hungry, it lunged at Kafei._ * **BOOM*** _Link heroically pushed Kafei away only to get caught up in the starving Like-Like. Link only had one tunic with him and the monster needed more than the shield. It spat Link out in the open completely naked. Link quickly slayed the beast not wanting to stay out in the open for too long. As he gathered his clothes he saw something that terrified him. Kafei was watching the whole time!_

Link blushed as Kafei reminisced, "At least it gave him a distraction" Link thought, he left his white long sleeve shirt on, but took everything else off save his green baggy pants. ***KRAKAKOOM*** "I love these pants, there so comfy and I don't have to wear a gown" Kafei glared at Link "Unlike you if someone comes and they ask where's you pants" Link shot out as he threw up Kafei's gown, revealing his lower half. "AAH!" Kafei screamed as he pushed his gown back down "You little perv!" Kafei laughed as he pushed his body into Link as the two landed on the bed.

The two talked into the night while under the covers, though Kafei preferred listening to Link, since he was the adventurous one, however Link asked a question that shocked Kafei. "Kafei, why are you so afraid of storms?" He was speechless. "Well, I, uh, I-" Kafei knew it, he had to come clean, he would eventually he was just embarrassed "I- I'm not afraid of storms..." Link was taken aback. "But, you always cling on to me whenever Thunder goes... hey, there's been thunder and you never reacted then." Kafei blushed. "I was having fun toying with you I forgot." Link looked at him, curious now "So why fake?" Kafei gazed at Link, his blush deepening. "I wanted a reason to hug you more often, to be honest I enjoy storms. I'm sorry I lied to you, I-" Before Kafei knew it, Link put him in a passionate kiss. "You're so silly sometimes Kafei." Kafei lit up "So you're not mad?" Link was about to say no, until he got a little devilish idea "I'll forgive you, if you promise to make this a tradition" Kafei looked confused "What?" Link went on "Everytime there's a storm, you cuddle like this" Kafei's face lit up. "Of course I'll do that!" Kafei nuzzled into Link ready to sleep.

As Kafei slept against Link, Link stayed awake, trying to remember where his Ocarina was, along with the notes for the Song of Storms.

 **Author's Note: This was my first Link x Kafei fanfic, I'm making another taking place before this (How they got together, why they're in Hyrule etc.) but for now please review!**


End file.
